Teddy Grahams
by candy1928
Summary: One Shot! Sábado en la mañana, no había nada de ajetreos, alarmas, o gritos por parte de Alice. Y una salida en familia como cualquier otra, o eso pensó Percy y Annabeth. Cuando sales con Alice Jackson hay de todo menos aburrimiento.


**¡hola! Traigo un one-shot, que pues queria mostrarselos. Empezó como una pequeña escena, pero despues ¡BUM! hice un one-shot. Y pues me gusto como quedo. :)**

**No habia hecho historias de Percy Jackson, pero espero que les guste. SI amo ¡PERCABETH!:) Sigo leyendo la Marca de Atenea, y no quiero terminarla... hay tantos spoilers de ese libro que ya ni dan ganas de leerlo. :(**

**Disclaimer: Los que reconozcan son de Rick Riordan, ojala Percy fuera mío. Alice es mía, la historia salio de mi cerebro. :)**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Teddy Grahams

La mañana en la casa de los Jackson empezó bastante tranquila. No tenía que levantarse temprano Percy para ir a trabajar, o apurarse para dejar a Alice a su kínder. No había nada de ajetreos, alarmas, o gritos por parte de Alice, oh si, hoy era sábado.

Percy y Annabeth aún seguían durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama, Percy abrazando a Annabeth por la espalda. Desde que se casaron a Percy le encantaba despertar de esa forma, era tan cómoda y estar cerca de su amor.

Pero de pronto la puerta beige de su habitación se abrió muy despacio y sin ningún ruido. La pequeña Alice se había levantado ya, y decidió ir al cuarto de sus padres para acurrucarse en sus brazos. Camino de puntitas y se subió del lado de su mamá, agarro un poquito de sabana que quedaba y se acostó, cerro sus ojitos y pronto se volvió a sumir en el mundo de los sueños.

Annabeth sintió los rayos del sol en su cara. Abrió un ojo y vio que la ventana no tenía su cortina puesta. Su marido, el seso de alga, había olvidado poner la cortina. Bajo la vista y vio a Alice dormida profundamente. Ella solo sonrió y beso su pelo rubio, como el de ella.

-Alice, Percy, es hora de despertar. –hablo Annabeth con voz un poco baja. Y como si fueran sincronizados, Alice y Percy hicieron un sonido exactamente igual y al mismo tiempo. Oh si, esos dos eran iguales.

Annabeth gruño ante la reacción de ellos.

-vamos ya párense. Tengo hambre. Aparte me toca el sol en la cara.-dijo y movió la mano de Percy.

-Annabeth, cinco minutos más…-Percy se movió y libero a Annabeth de su abrazo.

-Tus cinco minutos se transformaran en 1 hora.- Annabeth estaba aliviada de que Percy se haya movido, porque normalmente no la deja moverse hasta que el se despierta y se digne a pararse. Annabeth se sentó y le susurró al oído a su hija_- ¿Quieres bajar conmigo para el desayuno, o quieres dormir otra rato?

-Bajo, pero ¿Me cargas?-pregunto Alice. Annabeth lo pensó, pero no es que no quisiera, pero Alice ya pesaba, no era como de bebé que pesaba como una pluma. Pero aun así Annabeth acepto. Alice alzo sus manos y Annabeth la tomo en brazos y la cargo. Uff! Sí que pesaba Alice, pero Annabeth aun podía aguantarla. Bajo por las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Se acercó a una silla y dejo a Alice sentada. Para entonces a Alice ya se le había quitado el sueño.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres de desayunar nena?- pregunto Annabeth a su hija.

-Mmm…no sé…¡Teddy Grahams!- la niña grito con emoción.

-Alice, los Teddy Grahams no son desayuno. Son galletas, ¿quieres waffles o algo así?

-¡Noup! Quiero Teddy Grahams mami.

-No Alice, aparte te los acabaste. Ya no hay.

-¡NOO! ¿Por qué dejaste que los acabara mami? Ahora no tengo ¿Por qué?- Alice hizo voz y un gesto dramático.

-Eres una dramática. Aparte si sabes que luego comes más de lo normal, porque no guardas un poco. No que te llevas la bolsa y la dejas botada.

-¡Ohh! ¿Yo? Mami, yo nunca dejo mis teddy tirados. Se me hace que el conejo se mete.

-Si tú, y el conejo no tiene por dónde meterse. Por cierto deber ir a darle de comer, pobre Phillip.- hace más de 6 meses que Alice había conseguido que sus papás le compraran un conejo. Era un cosita blanca con pelos, tenía los ojos negros, pelo súper blanco, una colita esponjosa, y una nariz súper graciosa. Alice se bajó de la silla y salió por la puerta que conducía al patio trasero. Annabeth se rio porque Alice salió toda despeinada buscando al conejo.

Se dirigió al refrigerador y pensó que hacer de desayunar.

De pronto sintió unas manos que cubrían sus ojos. Annabeth sonrió.

-Adivina quién soy...-dijo una voz cantarina.

-mmm... Veamos, ¿es un guapo musculoso hombre rubio?

-¡Annabeth!- grito Percy, Annabeth se rio y se volteo para ver la cara de su marido.

-Jajajajaja, tranquilo sesos de alga. Yo te amo a ti.

-por un momento me habías asustado.

-ay sesos de alga... -Annabeth suspiro- ¿que quieres de desayunar?

-tus labios.- dijo un Percy con voz seductora. Annabeth solo pudo reír.

-Lo siento señor Jackson, mis labios no están en el menú. Solo hay waffles, cereal y huevos.

-Bueno, que sean waffles. ¿Dónde está nuestro monstruito?

-Dándole de comer a Phillip, a veces me pregunto, ¿cómo nos convenció de comprarle un conejo?

-No sé, tal vez fueron sus caritas...

-¡Papi!- Alice corrió al ver a su papa en la isla de la cocina. Y como dejo la puerta abierta, el conejo aprovecho y se metió a la casa, aunque nadie lo vio.

-¿Cómo estas nena? - pregunto Percy con ternura, cargando a su niña.

-Bien, ya le di de comer a Phillip. Necesita más comida.

-Oh, cuando vayamos a comprar acuérdate.

-Si papi.

-Vete a lavar las manos Alice, tocaste al conejo. -dijo Annabeth terminando de hacer la masa de los waffles

-Pero mami... -Alice refunfuño.

-Alice, obedece a mami. -Percy dijo y Alice de mala gana se fue a lavar las manos. Mientras tanto conejo llegaba a la sala y se subía a uno de los sillones.

Para cuando bajo Alice el desayuno ya estaba hecho. Percy ayudo a subir a Alice a las sillas de la isla y le sirvió sus waffles, Alice se encargaría de sobrecárgalos con sirope de fresa.

Los tres comieron animadamente el desayuno. Entre los comentarios ocurrentes o preguntas raras de Alice.

-¿Entonces que haremos hoy mami?- pregunto Alice con su boca embarrada de sirope de fresa.

-Pues iremos a comprar comida, y tal vez iremos a la casa del tío Leo. ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa amor?- pregunto con ternura Annabeth

-¡Shii! ¡Quiero ir al parque a ver los patitos y las ardillas, y a los botes! ¿Podemos papi?- Alice miro con unos ojos a Percy, esos ojos hicieron que Annabeth y Percy accedieran a comprarle un conejo.

-No veo porque no. Pero tienes que bañarte, ¿sí?

-Mmm... Bueno... Solo por los patitos...

-Okey, alistémonos y nos vamos.- dijo Annabeth recogiendo los platos, los enjuago y los metió a la lava-vajillas.

Alice después de que se bañara y su mami sacara su ropa, se vistió y bajo a la sala. Saco su cuaderno de dibujos de la mesa del centro y sus crayones. Se acostó en el piso y empezó a colorear.

Alice, a veces era un verdadero dolor de cabeza para Annabeth, pero a veces era la niña más educada. Como ambos padres tienen ADHD, ella también lo heredo. Percy y Annabeth lo sentían mucho por su nena, porque iba ser expulsada de muchas escuelas, e iba ser tratada diferente. Lo bueno es que había heredado la inteligencia de Atenea. Físicamente era igual que Percy, lo único que cambiaba era el color de su pelo. Era rubio, pero igual de despeinado que el Percy. Esa niña era lo más preciado que Annabeth y Percy hubieran podido tener.

Una vez todos listos, se metieron al coche y salieron del garage.

-papi ¡no vayas a matar a las ardillas! - Alice grito, Percy se asustó y freno de golpe.

-Alice, mi amor no me grites mientras manejo.

-Lo siento papi, pero es que la ardilla iba morir... Y no iba llegar con sus hermanitos... -Alice ya tenía sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, listas para salir.

Annabeth se volteo y vio a su nena.

-mi vida, no llores. Papi no va matar a las ardillas, pero no le puedes gritar cuando maneja, porque papi se asusta. ¿Sí?

-Ship, lo siento. -Alice se limpió sus ojitos pasando su mano y después le salió una sonrisa.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, los tres fueron al parque. Oh si, Alice era amante de los animales. Se ponía loca cuando veía un patito o una ardilla.

Percy se estaciono y fue a abrirles la puerta a su esposa y a su princesa. Cuando bajaron, Percy le tomo la mano a su esposa y caminaron juntos al parque con Alice adelante.

Llegaron al lago del parque, y en el lago habían varios patos grandes, Y algunos patitos.

Normalmente cuando van a ese parque, Alice quiere ir a los botes. Y esta vez no fue la excepción. Alice jalaba de mano a su mamá para que se apuraran.

Cuando llegaron Percy compró los boletos para el bote, se formaron en la línea de espera, y pronto fue su turno. Alice corrió a los botes cuando llego su turno y se subió. Annabeth la iba regañar por haber corrido en un muelle, pero su nena la estaba pasando tan bien que no lo hizo.

Pasaron casi 30 minutos en lo que estuvieron en el bote. Cuando llegaron al muelle, Alice salió disparada a ver las ardillas que estaban jugando en el pasto.

-¿Crees que le di demasiado dulce cuando aún no nacía? -pregunto Annabeth a Percy.

-Yo diría que sí. Demasiado.- Percy se rio, recordando esos días.

Los dos se divertían viendo a su hija correr por las ardillas, pero obviamente por instinto las ardillas corren cuando alguien está cerca.

-¡Ardillas! -Alice gritaba cuando veía una, las perseguía y se iban. Después de unos minutos Alice estaba frustrada por que aún no atrapa a una.

-¿Estás bien Ali? -pregunto Percy cuando vio que su niña no corría.

Alice hizo un puchero, y alzo su cabeza a ver a su papa. Y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué tienes?- él se agacho a la altura de Alice.

-Es que no puedo atrapar a las ardillas... Cuando me acerco se van. Y quiero tocar una papi...- Alice ya tenía lágrimas en sus cachetitos. Percy la abrazo. Annabeth llego a la escena y vio que Alice estaba llorando.

-¡Perseus Jackson! ¿Qué le hiciste a Alice?- Annabeth se acercó a Alice y la abrazo.

-¡Yo no le hice nada! Yo solo la abrazaba, y le explicaba por qué las ardillas no se dejan agarrar. -dijo Percy en su defensa.

-¿Es cierto eso nena?- Annabeth se alejó para ver la cara de su hija.

-Sí, me explico porque las ardillas no se dejan agarrar. Y me dijo que almacenan su comida en su boca! ¿Puedo intentarlo mami? Quiero ser una ardilla.

Percy y Annabeth se rieron de su ocurrencia. Solo a Alice se le ocurría decir esas cosas.

Siguieron su camino por el parque y vieron varios patos. Alice quería tocar uno, aunque ya haya tocado varios en otras ocasiones.

Alice se acercó sigilosamente a los patos y cuando uno estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Alice saco una bolsa de semillas, tomo un poco en su mano y le ofreció un poquito. El pato se acercó y empezó a picotear. Alice se reía por que le hacía cosquillas.

-hola patito. ¿Sabes? Eres muy bonito. Me gustan tú plumas.

Pronto se le acercaron más patos a Alice, y tuvo que tener las dos manos llenas de semillas. ¡La tenían rodeada!

Annabeth se rio porque habían tantos patos que ya no se veía su hija. Entonces saco su cámara y se acercó silenciosamente y tomo fotos. Cuando Alice se dio cuenta sonrió a la cámara.

Luego de varias fotos y muchos puños de comida, las semillas se terminaron.

-¡Ahh! Lo siento patitos, se acabó. Pero espero que les haya gustado, y espero volver pronto. Les prometo que traeré más la próxima vez.

-Alice, ya nos vamos. - dijo Annabeth.

-¡Voy!- Alice agarro a un pato y lo abrazo, obviamente el pato se asustó, pero antes de que el pato hiciera su escándalo, Percy le tomo una foto a Alice abrazando a un pato.

Alice estaba en medio de Percy y Annabeth, los dos sostenían una mano de su hija. Volvían a su carro para ir a casa de Tío Leo. Pero surgió una duda en la mente de Alice.

-Mami, papi. ¿Tengo hermanos? - dijo de repente Alice. Percy y Annabeth se miraron por un segundo.

-¿Por qué preguntas ángel?- pregunto Percy

-Nada más. Es que mis amiguitas tienen hermanos y hermanas. Entonces, quería saber si tenía uno o una. ¿Tengo?

-No nena, eres la primera. ¿Quieres uno?

-¡shii! Quiero jugar con él o ella, o pintar, jugar a las escondidas. O darle de comer a los patos con el! -Alice ya se había emocionado con la idea. Annabeth se sorprendió. La mayoría de los niños no quieren hermanitos porque le quitarían la atención de sus padres. Pero Alice era otro cuento. Después de Alice, él sesos de alga y Annabeth habían acordado de tener el segundo cuando Alice tuviera 6 años o entrara a la primaria. Los cuales ya mero se cumplían.

Percy se estaciono cuando llego a la casa de Leo. O Tío Leo, como Alice le decía. Los tres se bajaron y caminaron al apartamento de Leo.

Leo se sorprendió que alguien tocara el timbre de su puerta, y es que no había pedido nada a domicilio. Abrió la puerta y bajo la vista para ver a una niña rubia con ojos verdes, y una gran sonrisa.

-¡Tío Leo!- se abalanzo Alice a Leo. Por supuesto Leo le abrió los brazos, la abrazo y la cargo.

-¡Enana! Me da gusto verte mocosa. ¿Dónde está el sesos de alga y la rubia?

-¿te refieres a mi papi y a mi mami?- pregunto inocentemente Alice.

-Claro enana.

-No sé. - se bajó Alice de los brazos de Leo. En ese momento se aparecieron en la puerta Annabeth y Percy.

-Pero si ahí están. ¿Qué onda bro?- Leo choco cinco con Percy.

-Bien Valdez.- sonrió Percy y abrazo a su amigo.

-Pero si es la rubia, ¿Cómo estas listilla?- Annabeth rodo sus ojos, pero sonrió.

-Bien Leo. Te trajimos un rato a Ali, no tiene nada que hacer. ¿Verdad?

-Se quieren ir de novios, ¿verdad? ¡Picarones! -Leo rio y saco su sonrisa - No tengo nada que hacer.

-No planeábamos irnos, pero si quieres quedarte con ella...- Percy sugirió

-¡No! Esa niña es mortal.

-no exageres Valdez. - dijo Annabeth.

Ya llevaban un rato en el departamento de Leo. Y si, era el departamento de un hombre soltero. Bueno más bien de un niño. Tenía una pantalla plasma con un montón de consolas, a los lados películas y videojuegos. Su casa estaba llena de dulces, tenía esas viejas maquinitas traga-monedas, pero Leo las había arreglado y ahora funcionaban a la perfección. Y tenía ropa por donde sea. Así que cuando Alice llegaba era el paraíso.

Leo, Annabeth y Percy estaban hablando cuando Alice llego a la sala. Al principio no le prestaron atención, pero después de unos minutos Annabeth y Percy no escuchaban nada de ruido. Y cuando vieron ella estaba sentada en el sillón con cara pensativa.

-¿Necesitas algo nena? -Percy pregunto.

Alice negó con su cabeza.

-¿entonces que tienes Alice?- pregunto Annabeth sentándose al lado de ella.

-Tengo una duda.

-Pregunta, el tío Leo sabe de todo.- Leo dijo con un poco de arrogancia pero con humor en su voz.

-¿De dónde vienen los hermanos?- pregunto inocentemente Alice.

-Ah? -Leo aun no comprendía, pero Annabeth y Percy ya sabían por dónde iba el asunto.

-Sí, ¿de dónde vienen los bebes?- pregunto otra vez Alice. Leo se quedó estático, no imaginaba que le preguntaría eso. Percy tenía una mirada graciosa, pero aún estaba preocupado de cómo decirle cierta cosa.

-Pregúntale a tus padres, ellos saben. - dijo Leo lavándose las manos.

-Para tu caballo Valdez, ¿no que lo sabes todo? - pregunto Annabeth socarronamente

-Sí, lo sé. Bueno Alice, los bebés vienen de... -para ese punto Leo ya no sabía que decirle. - bueno, tu sabes cuando dos personas se quieren mucho y se sienten muy solas... ellos...deciden tener un bebé. Entonces... Mmm... Van a una tienda de bebes y piden uno. - Leo sonrío. Pero Percy y Annabeth no pensaban que esa explicación fuera tan buena.

-¡Oh! Entonces, podemos ir a traer a mi hermanito ahí mami! - Alice se volteo a su madre con una gran sonrisa. Annabeth pensó realmente que esa explicación era demasiado mala.

-¡Oh! Ósea que la enana quiere un hermanito Annabeth, pues vayan al tienda Percy. No pierdan más tiempo. Yo les cuido a la enana. -dijo Leo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No, Alice, los hermanos no vienen de ahí. No existe tal tienda de bebes.- Annabeth trato de explicarle eso a su pequeña hija, pero hasta la hija de Atenea podía no tener siempre un plan.

Al final, le acabaron diciendo que mamá y papá tienen unas semillas que cuando quieren un hijo la mamá toma esa semilla y la semilla va creciendo hasta convertirse en un bebé. Alice por ser una niña se tragó la explicación y quedo satisfecha. Ahora, Annabeth y Percy rogaban a los dioses que no vuelva preguntar sobre eso.

Ya era hora de irse, así que Alice se despido de tío Leo y se fue con sus papás.

La última parada era las compras de la semana. Igual era la parte favorita de Alice. Porque si veía algo que quería hacia su puchero y lo metía al carrito. Pero Alice lo único que quería encontrar era sus Teddy Grahams. Pero en lo que buscaba sus dichosas galletas, decidió moverse del lado de su padre e irse a la parte de los cereales.

Percy estaba con el carrito estacionado esperando a Annabeth que regresara con la carne. Y cuando se dio cuenta que Alice se había ido. Se había perdido y Percy no se había dado cuenta. ¡Annabeth lo iba a matar!

Mientras tanto, Alice buscaba el pasillo de cereales, cuando lo encontró busco en los estantes si estaban sus galletas. Pero como estaba demasiada pequeña no veía todo. Se frustro por su estatura, y se subía a los estantes. Pero no encontró sus galletas de ositos. En lugar de eso agarro sus cereales favoritos. Salió de ese pasillo y fue a otros a buscar sus Teddy Grahams.

Cuando Annabeth llego al carrito deposito lo que había agarrado, y alzo su mirada a Percy. El pobre tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y estaba sudando.

-¿Que paso?- dijo Annabeth sonriendo.

-Es que... Perdí a Alice, y no la encuentro. - la sonrisa de Annabeth poco a poco se convirtió en nada. Sus ojos grises había una tormenta.

-¡Te dijo con ella solo 5 minutos y la pierdes! -grito Annabeth.

- Lo siento, estaba conmigo, pero desapareció de pronto.

-¡Sesos de Alga! - dijo Annabeth frustrada. Oh si, Annabeth estaba hecha una furia. Empezó a caminar rápidamente tratando de encontrar a Alice, Percy solo la seguía con el carrito.

Alice buscaba en todos los pasillos sus Teddy Grahams, pero en vez de eso encontraba otras cosas y las agarraba. Para el 4 pasillo sus bracitos estaban llenos y ya no podía agarrar más cosas. Entonces al final del pasillo que estaba ella vio un pequeño carrito. Corrió y vio que no tenía mucho ese carrito, así que puso sus cosas en el carrito y saco las cosas que no eran de ella. Ella solo las dejo en el piso y se fue, sonrió y camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Annabeth preguntaba desesperada a las personas si no habían visto a su hija. Pero todos los decían que no. Para ese punto su enojo había desaparecido, pero se había convertido en desesperación. Ella pensaba lo peor, ¿se la robaron? ¿Se cayó? ¿La agarro otra persona y no se ha dado cuenta? ¿Se habrá salido? ¿Fue un monstro?

Annabeth paso por el pasillo donde Alice había dejado las cosas del carrito en el piso, Annabeth no lo noto, pero Percy sí. Y sabía que había sido ella. Sonrío porque sabía que su hija estaba bien.

-Annabeth! Ven! - grito Percy.

-Ahora no sesos de alga. Busco a nuestra hija, que TÚ perdiste.

-ven, Alice paso por aquí. - al oír la palabra Alice, Annabeth fue corriendo. -mira, hay cosas en el piso.

-¡¿Eso qué?! Me hablas para que según tú, Alice estuviera aquí, y solo veo cosas en el suelo. ¡No tiene nada que ver con Alice!- Annabeth había explotado.

-Sé que Alice estuvo aquí porque yo también ponía las cosas en el suelo. Entonces, tengo la teoría de que paso por aquí. - Annabeth estaba al borde de lágrimas, había perdido a su hija. Era una mala madre, como pudo perder a su hija. Percy la abrazo. -Ella está bien, es la hija de Annabeth Chase. Es lista, rápida y valiente.

-Sí que sabes consolar a alguien, -Annabeth se alejó y miro a Percy –Pero ni creas que sigo contenta contigo. –Annabeth se volteo y siguió buscando a su hija. Percy solo suspiro y siguió a Annabeth.

Por otros pasillos, Alice seguía metiendo cosas a su carrito. Pero aun no encontraba sus Teddy Grahams. Hasta que por fin llego al pasillo de galletas. Recorrió el pasillo y encontró su preciada caja de Teddy Grahams. Solo había un pequeño detalle, la caja de galletas estaba en el cuarto estante. Y por más que quisiera escalar el estante no podía, porque había mucha gente. Suspiro. Tendría que pedir ayuda.

Vio una señora cerca de ella, se acercó y le hablo.

-Oiga, ¿Me puede ayudar a bajar una caja de Teddy Grahams? –pregunto dulcemente Alice. La señora sonrió.

-Claro dulzura.- La mujer se alejó de su carrito y fue al estante de las galletas de Alice.- ¿Cuál agarro nena?

-el de cinnamon*, por favor. –Alice una vez más sonrío. La señora alcanzo la caja y se la dio a Alice. ¡Por fin! Pero ahora que veía la caja, no le parecía muy grande. – ¿Me puede dar otra?- la señora asintió y tomo otra caja. -¡Gracias!- Alice le arrebato la caja y se fue a su carrito, dejo sus cajas adentro y comenzó a caminar. La señora le iba preguntar dónde estaban sus padres, pero Alice ya estaba afuera del pasillo.

Alice caminaba como una adulta comprando. Se divertía mucho, pero no se dio cuenta que chocó con otro carro. Alice alzo la vista y el carrito con el que había chocado era el de su padre. Inmediatamente vio a su mama y fue a abrazarla.

-¡MAMI! –grito Alice, hasta ahorita había notado que no estaba sus papas.

-¡Alice!- Annabeth cargo a Alice y la abrazo. Jamás se había sentido tan aliviada en toda su vida. –No te vuelvas a ir así Alice. Me tenías muy preocupada.

-Lo siento mami. Fui a ver si tenían Teddy Grahams.

-Alice, agarraste más que Teddy Grahams. –dijo Percy. Es cierto, Alice había agarrado más que Teddy Grahams. Agarro casi todas que iban a comprar. Desde Leche a Jabón.

Annabeth se quedó sorprendida. Pero sonrió.

-Te iba a castigar, pero hiciste algo bueno. Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer. –Annabeth volvió a abrazar a su hija.

Pero de hecho, Alice no había comprado todo eso para su casa, si no para la colecta de su Kínder. Pero no dijo nada, no quería terminar castigada.

Al final, Percy pasó lo del carrito de Alice al suyo y fueron a la caja a pagar. Mientras que su chica lista venia cargando a Alice.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Alice estaba hecha polvo. Pero se alegró de ver a Phillip.

-¡Phillip! ¡Cosito! –Alice se abalanzo sobre Phillip, y el pobre no pudo saltar porque fue demasiado tarde.

-Alice, nena. Llévate a Phillip a su cuarto. – Percy hablo, y Alice obedeció. Se llevó a Phillip afuera de la casa. Phillip tenía una especie de casa, era grande, tenía su comida y agua. Era una casita de madera, tipo casa de perro. Que era calientita. Alice lo metió y cerró la puertecita.

-Phillip, ¿sabes? ¡Hoy supe de donde vienen los hermanitos! ¡Y quiero uno!

-Alice adentro- grito Annabeth.

-rayos, te iba a contar... Te cuento mañana. ¡Bye!- Alice se paró y fue corriendo a su casa.

Annabeth la mando a lavarse las manos, los dientes y ponerse su pijama. Ella fue contenta, amaba tocar el agua.

Una vez lista, fue a su cama y se metió entre las sabanas. Annabeth y Percy llegaron y le dieron buenas noches.

-Mami, papi. Hay que ir un día a buscar a mi hermanito.- dijo Alice soñolienta.

Percy y Annabeth sonrieron. Le dieron un beso a su hija en su frente y salieron del cuarto.

-¿Otro chica lista? -pregunto Percy

-Tal vez 2 más. Pero espera a que Alice tenga 6. Entonces sí. -Annabeth sonrió y se fue a cuarto con Percy a su lado.

* * *

**Alice quiere un hermanito! :) Amo a esa niña.**

**este es solo un one-shot, pero tengo más ideas en mi cabeza. Solo tengo que aterrizarlas, y tener tiempo. :)**

**¿les gusto? ¿Merezco un review?**

**Por cierto, feliz 15 de septiembre! (pa´ los de mexico) :P**

**bueno, les tengo que dejar. :)**

**W.L:Candy1928**


End file.
